1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications equipment, and more particularly to a directory service for a network of communication devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Audio, video, and data conferencing systems have become an increasingly popular and valuable business communications tool. Videoconferencing systems are being utilized to facilitate natural communication between persons or groups of persons situated remotely from each other. Often within an enterprise, a network of videoconferencing devices is implemented to connect users within an office and at geographically dispersed offices to provide valuable communication tools, thus streamlining the communication and decision-making process and obviating the need for expensive and time-consuming business travel.
Often, each videoconferencing or other communication device on the network is configured to maintain an address book, or directory, locally at the device. The local address book may include IP network identification information, geographic location, PSTN dialing numbers, and the like, for a number of other devices. The address book may contain information relating to other devices connected through the enterprise network, as well as information relating to devices that are connected solely via the PSTN network. However, storing and maintaining directory information locally at a number of devices requires redundant effort and unnecessary, and thus inefficient, resource allocation and use as a result of the existence of repetitious information.
As is well known, the dialing codes for telephones and communication devices that utilize the public-switched telephone network (PSTN) vary from location to location. United States area codes are one example, but there are also international access codes, country codes, and city routing codes that must be included in the string of numbers dialed when attempting to connect between devices in different parts of the world. In addition, some businesses have private phone systems that require additional dialing codes to connect to the PSTN.
What is needed is a centralized directory for an enterprise network of dial-up communication devices. A specific need exists for a centralized directory for an enterprise network of videoconferencing devices. An additional need exists for a tool for providing intelligent global dialing for a dial-up communication device on an enterprise network.